I love the way you lie
by anonymousme11
Summary: Truth or Dare is never a simple game specially if we keep one too many secrets…"What do you love most about Sebastian?"


I love the way you lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hopes and dreams of a fangirl

Summary: Truth or Dare is never a simple game specially if we keep one too many secrets… "What do you love most about Sebastian?"

* * *

The bottle spun unsteadily as its tip passed one eager face after another. Tensions were high and all eyes were on the glistening wine bottle emptied and washed specially for this purpose.

It was a pleasant day and warm rays of sunlight fell on the carpet creating small islets of light against the shadows cast by the furniture. The parlor was a perfect place to be in on such days but as he sat there, eying all those around him, he was sure he would have preferred to sit in his office, alone and blissfully at peace.

"How long is this thing going to keep spinning?" The dark-skinned boy asked.

"Shush! The fates are still picking!" a blonde girl scolded in a hushed voice emerald eyes practically glued on the bottle.

He had to push back his urge to sigh and walk out. This was mundane and idiotic. How could they enjoy sitting on their haunches like toddlers to watch and cheer at something as simple as a wine bottle? How could it be fate working when it was obviously friction making the damned thing stop to point at probably nothing in particular?

"oh oh! It's stopping!" a sharp inhale could be heard from the group then a long and incredibly still silence as if the slightest wheeze or breath could push the cosmos to decide otherwise.

He stared at it with his cerulean eye. It was obviously going to point to Soma who sat across him and he found that fact to his liking since the annoying young monarch had done nothing but complain of how the fates never chose him for the challenge.

As the bottle came to a smooth stop it's neck pointing slightly to the prince's right cheers rang throughout the room and maybe even beyond.

"Ah! The gods will I face this challenge!" The prince jumped up and mustered up as much dignity as someone of his character could. "I shall not be defeated!" he exclaimed with determination in his eyes. Somewhere in a corner, his servant clapped and praised the young prince.

"His youth does him well, such a noble prince he is and so determined." He remarked to the butler who stood beside him.

"Yes, the young are lively aren't they?" as he spoke his amber eyes turned to look at own his lethargic Master. The boy sat on the floor in such a way that showed he was obviously bored and uncomfortable; his face was stoic as he watched the other boy become rather theatrical with his imagined victory.

"Are you ready for the challenge, Prince?" The bubbly girl asked, her emerald eyes challenging the older boy.

"But of course! I am ready for any challenge!" tilting his head and placing his arms akimbo, looking more comical than haughty. "Dare!"

The girl turned to her side taking out a top hat from behind her.

"This hat has the dare" she held it out to him "pick a piece of paper out"

"lick blank nose" he read out loud. His brow shot up and his face took on a puzzled expression "what does this mean?" he turned to Elizabeth who was holding out a traveling cap.

"Here, this has the name that will fill in the blank…" she supplied

The prince picked one and unfolded it.

"Bard"

"So your dare is to lick Bard's nose!" Lizzy piped up clapping her hands.

The three servants were rather shocked while the prince was mortified.

"I cannot do such a thing!"

"The Prince cannot be corrupted in such a way!" the dark-skinned man spoke in time with his master

"Well that is the game…" Bard mused rather loudly.

"Yeah that's why it's truth or dare." Finny followed suit

At this point, the young Phantomhive could barely hold on to his temper. His whole morning had already been taken up by this useless game and the other was only prolonging his agony by being so damn picky about a dare!

"Are you going to do it or not?" the early finally said with an even voice, his eye clearly showing his annoyance.

"Well…it's just so…." Soma swallowed he had seen the other boy's anger before and he tried to avoid repeating that particular piece of his history as much as he could.

A brow shot up.

He immediately ran to the cook and with his eyes closed; he grabbed the other and touched the smallest tip of his tongue to Bard's nose. After which he ran for the pitcher of juice on the coffee table while Bard ran for the nearest sink.

"Elizabeth, let this be the last round as I've told you I have an appointment." Ciel was already pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, yes I remember but I do wish the fates would pick you so you could have fun too…" she mused not knowing that half the room wished the same.

"Oh I consider myself blessed with my luck…" he mumbled to himself.

With the circle once again complete the bottle was once again spun.

The black butler smirked and cheers were once again heard.

"Oh Ciel! The fates picked you! How nice!" Lizzy was bouncing up and down her pink frills and frocks dancing in the air.

Soma was obviously trying to stop himself from laughing at the other's rather undignified face. As for the earl, himself he was short of gawking at the wretched bottle that had put him in his current predicament.

"Now, now master it's very impolite to stare as such. Please conduct yourself as any nobleman would."

Icy daggers flew at the butler as his master glared at him. The boy's anger was lifting from the sorry container to his smirking servant.

"Oh come on, Ciel! Pick pick pick!"

"truth."

An awed "ohhhhh" resonated in the circle. No one had expected the earl to play along much less pick truth, considering how secretive he usually was.

"I wouldn't be caught dead following anyone's orders and a nobleman should never act below his stature." His expression grew cold as he said this and the whole group shivered in slight fear.

"What do you love most about…"

Lizzy handed the other hat.

"Sebastian."

One could have dropped a pin on the carpeted floor and hear it. The room grew thick with a heavy silence as all eyes and ears directed at the noble who had lost all expression as he tried to get over his momentary shock.

"Lizzy, why is he here when he isn't even part of the game?" The earl managed to calmly ask his cousin.

"Well, I thought it would be fun and Agni is there too and they both agreed!" the girl reasoned out. "oh come on it's so easy! Mr. Sebastian's been with you for so long and you're so close to each other it's impossible to not love something about him, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"And one must have something good to say about one's faithful servant, I could make a whole scroll for Agni!" Soma spoke confidently, a man of the world.

Somewhere in his corner, a very happy servant was trying his best to hold back his tears.

Through all this, both the servant and master kept their silence but scarlet eyes were already burning as he looked at the child's unreadable face. Ciel held his gaze with an equal intensity as if trying to communicate but at the same time turn him away.

Pink lips curved into a smirk.

"What I love best about Sebastian?" he stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Why, nothing of course. As the butler of the Phantomhive household much is expected and he is…well compensated for his services."

The door closed and all eyes turned to Sebastian.

"Oh….." the first hints of pity surfaced as emerald eyes looked at him with great concern.

"The young master is quite right what would become of us if I weren't to do as expected ?" he gave the others a warm smile more than hinting that nothing the boy had said had bothered him in the slightest.

"I am after all on hell of a butler….."

* * *

The day has passed by quietly after Elizabeth's morning visit.

He sighed as he placed the final sheet of paper on the pile to his left. Exhaustion was slowly seeping into his stiff body as he leaned and gingerly placed his head on his chair's dark leather backrest. Closing his eye, he started to recount the events of the day…

_What do y_ou love the most about Sebastian?

His hands clutched at the smooth wooden armrests.

_What indeed…_

_He remembered those scarlet orbs, so intent, smoldering and hungry as if they wanted to start burning him from within._

_What had Sebastian expected? _

_But I told him…._

_What I love about you…_

_What I love so much_

_What I love too much_

_Will kill me…_

_Deceiver with the tender hands of one who loves_

_I love your touch. Protection _

Knocking politely then once more the butler decided to enter his master's study only to find the tired boy fast asleep on his high-backed chair. He sighs. How careless his adorable little master is, he sleeps anywhere Morpheus finds him. He slowly approaches the lax figure taking in everything about the child- His features and his manner; how his hair reflected the moonlight or how his soft pink lips were slightly ajar. How his starched navy blue suit creased as his small chest rose and fell. How sweet his scent was and how innocent he looked with his long lashes acting to contrast his pale skin. He reached out and ever so gently cradled the warm bundle holding the child close to his own chest. He thought of how the other had looked that morning with his face slightly shadowed, his sapphire eyes intense as he struggled to answer the question so suddenly laid before him.

The child grunted as he slowly placed him on the canopied bed; how vulnerable Ciel looked in his white gown sinking into the sheets, how easy to crush, how easy to protect, how easy to strangle, how so easy to hold. An ungloved hand brushed at the child's forehead. The child moaned in response, moving as if to lean to the touch.

_I love your voice. Love_

Sebastian leaned until his dark hair brushed against the child's soft cheek.

"Sleep well, Young Master"

He whispered never knowing how far his voiced reached, how it reverberated in Ciel's soul shaking his very self. It was the melody of salvation, it was the honey sweet dew, it was the flowing temptation that drove the boy half mad with bewilderment but made the world so clear. It was the primeval sound of his world melodic and measured like the song of the violin only sweeter, only more dangerous.

_I love your eyes…what they see and say_

_I love how you stay with me_

_I love how you save me_

_I love the sadness you bring_

_What do I love about you?_

"What do I love about you, Young Master?"

_Everything…._

"Everything…"

_But you are nothing in the end_

Sebastian stood and moved towards the door.

_Because you are a lie._

_My wonderful lie._

_My beautiful lie._

_So in the end…_

He turned to look at his Master as the boy shifted as if troubled.

_What I love the most…._

"I will be here forever…."

"_Is the way you lie…."_

The candle flickered and died.

* * *

Author's note: this is a product of a late late night and a crash course of failure so please forgive the errors. I'm a little loopy but anyway please review!


End file.
